Narcissus Medioluteus
by shadowcaster01
Summary: It was a typical morning in the Malfoy household, although the day was a little different...


_Hello everyone!_

_This is an entry for GlassCaseOfEmotion's Blackadder Quote Competition on HPFC. _

_The entry details are at the bottom of this fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

…**..**

**Narcissus**** medioluteus**

Malfoy Manor was fairly peaceful; it was quiet and almost serene, much like the calm before a storm. Lucius and Narcissa had already sent their son off to school earlier that year, something that the two of them were rather thankful for. It allowed Lucius to work on his tasks for his master's return, without the boy getting in the way.

The pair settled themselves by the fireplace in their living room for the time being, simply content to while away the hours in each other's company. There were new logs in the hearth and a fire blazed, helping to heat up the large, drafty room.

"Lucius," Narcissa murmured from the chair opposite his by the fire. "Have you seen the _Prophet _this morning?"

Lucius glanced over at his wife, who was currently engrossed in a novel. "Yes," he drawled. "Rather full of that hateful cousin of yours, isn't it?"

Narcissa nodded, scowling slightly as she turned over a page from her book. "Terrible about that fellow board member, though. His wife was so distraught."

Her husband ignored the sudden topic change; Narcissa wasn't particularly fond of talking about her cousins much, anyway.

"I would hate for something to happen to our Draco, wouldn't you, dear?"

"Yes, of course."

Silence fell upon the room. Lucius summoned one of the house elves who, after several long moments without response, arrived with a teapot and two cups. He swat it over the ear for disobeying orders and sent it out to complete its other chores.

"Tea, dear?"

Narcissa looked up from her book. "Yes, that would be nice."

Lucius had the cups fill themselves, after which he handed one to his wife, who took it from him gratefully. He set his own down on a small glass table that sat between the two chairs.

"Interesting read?"

"Yes, very."

The awkward silence was broken when a large tawny barn owl swooped into the room, landing gracefully on the small table. It held its leg out to the couple expectantly. Lucius freed a small, neatly wrapped package from its bindings and smirked as he read the label.

"I believe this is yours, dear," he murmured, passing the bundle over to his now confused wife.

She frowned, marking her place in her book before staring at the proffered package for a few moments. The wrapping paper concealed a sleek black box. There was nothing overly special about the box, although that didn't mean that what it contained wasn't anything important…

Narcissa gasped, her eyes wide as she drew out a long, delicate chain. The pendant at the end was a white-painted daffodil, each petal outlined in silver to match the chain, and the corona in the center of the flower had been tinted white-gold. On the back Lucius had etched the date and both of their names in elegant, curving script.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered, too awed to shout.

"When you head upstairs next, there's a vase with some live daffodils to lighten up this house a bit," Lucius murmured, smiling slightly at the reaction his gift had received.

"I had ordered you a new brooch, but it hasn't arrived yet," Narcissa replied, finally finding her voice. "I will have to look at these flowers later, though."

He stood and walked around the table. "Happy anniversary, dear," Lucius whispered, leaning over to peck his wife on the cheek.

Narcissa smiled back. "Happy anniversary."

"Make sure you check your wardrobe this afternoon, we're going out tonight."

"You spoil me," she murmured, grinning.

He grinned back. "Of course; a Malfoy should never want for anything – "

She grabbed his collar and kissed him softly. "I mean it, you do."

"Did you want me to stop?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Lucius picked up the chain. "May I?"

"Yes."

Lucius brushed her hair to the side and fastened the clasp, smiling as he did so.

"Narcissa," he murmured.

"Yes, dear?"

"Remind me to send flowers to the director's wife in sympathy for the death of her son."

"The one you had murdered?"

"Yes, that's the one…"

Narcissa sighed, "Only you would think it appropriate to bring it up again on our anniversary."

Lucius chuckled. "At least I haven't forgotten what today is…"

"If you did, I'd make sure that you would never forget again."

He smirked, tracing her jawline. "And that's what I love about you, dear; cunning and ruthless when you need to be."

She kissed him again, "I love you, too."

* * *

…

_And there you have it. I had never written this pairing before, but it turned out to be kind of fun._

_Word count: 749_

_Pairing Lucius/Narcissa_

_Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked my fic._

_Until next time, peace out!_

_Shadowcaster01_


End file.
